


Nefarious Chat Room

by RainbowArt1



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArt1/pseuds/RainbowArt1
Summary: Just some of the Nefarious characters haveing fun on the chat.





	1. First day

** _Princess Mayapple creates a chat room..._ **

** _Princess Mayapple adds 10 users...._ **

Becky: Really?

Princess Mayapple: Come on Becky! It's will be fun!

Mack: Why is Crow here?

Crow: Right back at you Mack

Princess Ariella: FIGHT

Malice: This should be fun to watch

Princess Apoidea: Oh dear...

Malice: This should be fun to watch

Dash: Ho boy..

Prince Malachite: This is not a good start

Kaptian Man: *grabs popcorn*

Princess Foxglove: *grabs a soda*

Mack: Your asking for it birdy

Crow: Oooo! I'm so scared! What would Macro city former hero would do?!

Mack: THATS IT!

Princess Mayapple: No fighting please!

.

.

.

Crow: Ok

Mack: Understood

Kaptian Man: What

Dash: How

Becky: Never underestimate Mayapple power to calm people down

Crow: Or her scary side

Mack: For that I have to agree with Crow

Princess Mayapple: :)

Kaptian Man: She scares me

**Crow changes Kaptian Man name to Scared Cat **

Scared Cat: HEY!

Crow: HA!

**Princess Mayapple changet her name to Pink Knight**

**Mack changet his name to Blue Knight**

**Crow changet his name to Purple Knight**

Princess Apoidea: Did they just-

Dash: At the same time, yes

Princess Ariella: Huh

Becky: I'm not surprised

Prince Malachite: Bet a 100 lucre that the reason neither of them texted afterwords is the fact that they are in shock

Scared Cat: Your on!

Scared Cat: Also, can someone change my name, I can't

**Prince Malachite changet Scared Cat name to Kaptain Playboy**

Kaptain Playboy: I like it!

**Prince Malachite changet his name to Big Red**

**Princess Ariella changet her name to Not A Mermaid**

**Princess Foxglove changet her name to Not A Furrie**

**Malice changet her name to Hot Witch**

**Becky changet her name to Loophole**

**Dash changet his name to Bee-Good**

**Princess Apoidea changet her name to Lady Honey**

Kaptain Playboy: Are they still no back?

Loophole: Crow is stareing at his phone for ten (10) minutes now

Hot Witch: So is Mayapple

Bee-Good: So is Mack

Lady Honey: Your with Mack?

Bee-Good: We go togheter at the bar from time to time, so yeah

Big Red: Kap, you own me 100 lucre

Kaptain Playboy: Dang it!

Some time later...

**Purple Knight changet his name to The Purple One**

**Blue Knight changet his name to The Blue One**

**Pink Knight changet her name to The Pink One**

The Purple One: OH COME ON!

To be continued...


	2. Never have I ever

**Purple changet his name to Craw Craw Motherfucker**

**Pink changet her name to Cerry Blossom**

**Blue changet his name to Big Time Hero**

Craw Craw Motherfucker: More like Low Time Hero, Mack

Big Time Hero: Oh shut up Crow! Like you are any better!

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Atleast mine works!

Cerry Blossom: Guys! Stop it!

Big Time Hero: Ok...

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Fine! Only because Mayapple say it...

Kaptain Playboy: Oh?

Craw Craw Motherfucker: What? Got something to say?

Kaptain Playboy: Nothing~

Craw Craw Motherfucker: ?

Loophole: That reminds me. Princess Mayapple, why did you make this...chat room between villans, heros and princess/prince?

Cerry Blossom: For fun! Duh! Last time I made one was in highschool and it was really fun! Crow, Mack tell her!

Craw Craw Motherfucker: It was.

Big Time Hero: Until the end of the semesters, then everyone was all about the exams.

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Yeah! Especeally when you are good at almost all the subjects and people won't shut up about asking for tutoring!

Cherry Blossom: It wasn't that bad!

Craw Craw Motherfucker: It was buzzing all the time Mayapple! All the time!

Kaptian Playboy: Other then that. What else did you guys do on that chat?

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Normal stupid teenage stuff, like jokes...

Cherry Blossom: School work...

Big Time Hero: Games...

Bee-Good: What kind of games?

Cherry Blossom: umm... Truth or Dare

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Never have I ever was fun

Lady Honey: How do you play it? Never Have I Ever, I mean

Craw Craw Motherfucker: WHAT?!

Cherry Blossom: How couldn't you have heard about it?!

Big Time Hero: It's a global game!

Lady Honey: um?

Not a Furrie: Wow, my kindom is less advance then yours and I still heard of the game.

Not a Mermaid: I heard of it, but never really got the chance to play it, because you know, war

Big Red: I played sometimes at partys, but it't been a while tho...

Kaptain Playboy: Same

Loophole: I can't remember the last time I played tbh

Hot Witch: We play it sometime at the Syndicate meeting. It's fun.

Big Time Hero: ... Dash?

Bee-Good: .... never got time to play it....

Cherry Blossom: Ok! In short, you have to say "Never Have I Ever" and say something that you never did and the others have to say if they did that thing or if they never did that thing

Craw Craw Motherfucker: And if they did, they have to say it when and how it happen

Big Time Hero: You will get it as we go

Lady Honey: Ok, it does sound fun

Kaptian Playboy: I go first! Never Have I Ever...go face first into a wall

Big Time Hero: I did... I was a Crow homebase and normally the doors opens as you got closer to them, but at the last door before the boss fight, the door didn't open...

Craw Craw Motherfucker: In my defens, Mayapple distracted me

Cherry Blossom: I said I was sorry!

Cherry Blossom: Also, I did.... I was trying rollerskateing for the first time, my nose was bleeding

Craw Craw Motherfucker: So thats why you had bangages all over your nose at school for a week!

Big Time Hero: Wait, when did that happen?!

Cherry Blossom: First grade, it was loooooong before we meet Mack

Craw Craw Motherfucker: I did... blame Ariella

Not a Mermaid: Hey! That block of ice came out of nowhere! Also, I did, same time with the Purple Nitwit overt here.

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Hey!

Hot Witch: I did... I was learning a new flying spell, didn't end up good

Lady Honey: I didn't

Loophole: I didn't

Big Red: I didn't

Not a Furrie: I didn't

Bee-Good: I did... I was training and didn't took in all the obstacle

Hot Witch: My turn! Never had I ever kissed my enemy

Bee-Good: I didn't

Lady Honey: I didn't

Not a Furrie: I didn't

Not a Mermaid: I didn't

Big Red: I didn't

Kaptain Playboy: I didn't. I tried, but got punched it the face

Loophole: Serves you right. I didn't

Craw Craw Motherfucker:...

Cherry Blossom:....

Big Time Hero:...

Hot Witch: ...Guys?

Craw Craw Motherfucker: I did... with both Mack and Mayapple...

Big Time Hero: I did.... with Crow...

Cherry Blossom: I did.... with Malice and Crow...

Lady Honey: Oh my! 

Kaptain Playboy: With Mayapple I understand, but with Mack too?! How did it happen Crow?

Loophole: The kiss bettween Crow and Mayapple was in the news. But I'm not sure the one when the one with Mack happen

Not a Furrie: I'm curious of the one bettween Crow and Mayapple. It was only a photo

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Ummm... I was in my one of my giant robots in Macro City, Mayapple manage to find and hit the power core, makeing the bot to explode. I was still traped inside, but Mayapple got me out and as we were getting off the robot, Mayapple fell because of some oil and dragget me along. I fell on top of her and we kiss. End of story

Big Red: Wow

Not a Mermaid: I don't know if it was good or bad luck.

Hot Witch: It was fun to see Mayapple panic over the fact that she kissed her best friend!

Cherry Blossom: No it wasn't! I thought he would hate me for it!

Loophole: He didn't come out his workshop for three days afterword. I had to drag him out tho

Craw Craw Motherfucker: Well look at the time! I have to go! Villain stuff!

Lady Honey: But it only been two questions!

Cherry Blossom: I remember! I gotta go too! Princess stuff!

Big Time Hero: Hero stuff! Gotta go!

Bee-Good: And they off. We can continue this some other time. Bye!

Loophole: I will go look for Crow.

Hot Witch: And I will go look for Mayapple. Bye everyone!

To be continued...


End file.
